martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Situ Luosha
Situ Luosha '''was one of the outstanding Ascetics of the Asura Divine Kingdom. A peak 6th Life Destruction master ranked 12th of the Destiny Decree. He was one of the peerless proud sons of heaven that the Asura Divine Kingdom was raising. There was no business of the Divine Kingdom that he had to handle – his only mission was to cultivate. As long as he remained focused, he had a great chance of reaching the Divine Sea realm within 20 years! Appearance As everyone was speaking, a team of black-clothed martial artists suddenly flew into the skies, silent like a pack of black ghosts. The man at the head was wearing black robes, and as he stepped on the air barefoot, his handsome and elegant appearance combined with his long black hair that fluttered in the wind unexpectedly gave him a somewhat ethereal flavor. His two eyes were bright and clear like a spring sky, and he gave off a light and vibrant feeling from head to toe. Just looking at him made one’s heart twist. Description An Ascetic’s strength could be said to be immeasurably deep. For instance, the current Situ Luosha was ranked twelfth on the Destiny Decree, but the truth was that this was only a ranking formed from the estimation of Destiny Grasp. Situ Luosha had not fought for over 10 years, and his last match had also been a Destiny Decree master, moreover their ranking hadn’t been low either. But that person had still died to a single palm strike from Situ Luosha, as if they were nothing more than an ant. After such a long lapse of time, rumors spread that Situ Luosha was nearing the Divine Sea boundary. There was even a 30-40% chance he would make a breakthrough in the next 20 years. At that time, Situ Luosha would be a little over 100 years old. Those powerhouses that truly broke through to the Divine Sea mostly broke through at around a hundred years of age. As for those that broke through at several hundred or even a thousand years of age, that was usually completely dependent on whether or not they found any lucky chances. And the strength of the people who made a breakthrough this way would often be far inferior to those Divine Sea powerhouses who made a breakthrough with their own strength. Thus, it could be imagined just how terrifying Situ Luosha actually was! Techniques '''Blood Red Wings Several thousand crimson red Blood Drinking Seals suddenly flew out from his body. These Blood Drinking Seals completely immersed into Situ Luosha’s black wings. The Blood Drinking Seal tightly pasted themselves onto the feathers, causing the black wings to instantly become red like blood! Without a doubt this was a stylistic cultivation method that Situ Luosha had devised from the ‘Great Desolate Halberd Art’. He was the same as Lin Ming, a martial arts grandmaster who was stepping onto the path of creating his own set of martial arts! Origins Situ Luosha may be surnamed Situ, but the truth is that his identity is greatly related to the Ancient Profound Hawk Clan. This Ancient Profound Hawk was otherwise known as the Black-Winged Roc. 100,000 years ago, it was an astounding ancient desolate vicious beast. A mature Ancient Profound Hawk could easily hunt down a Divine Sea Supreme Elder! And Situ Luosha has perfectly inherited the bloodline of the Ancient Profound Hawk Clan! Trivia * He was a peak Destiny Decree powerhouse and had never used that Ancient Profound Hawk bloodline of his before the fight with Lin Ming. The Destiny Decree had never accurately ranked him, but with Situ Luosha’s strength, he could at least rank seventh or eighth on the Destiny Decree. Category:Characters Category:Human Race Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Asura Divine Kingdom Category:Male Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Destiny Decree Category:Life Destruction